The Inquisitor's Files: Calixis
by Zuiyo Maru
Summary: An Imperial Inquisitor has begun recruiting agents to deal with a threat he has seen in his prophecies. What is this mysterious threat, and will he be able to stop it in time?
1. Recruits

_Author's Notes: This first chapter is mostly just character backgrounds; feel free to skip it if you don't care! I also put each chapter up on my blog at before I upload it here, so watch that if you want to see the chapters early! I also prefer the formats there to FF's.  
_

From the Desk of Inquisitor Tarus Dart

Document 12539

"Recruitment Prospects Within the Calixis Sector"

Compiled by Acolyte Adelei Aden

Jericus Erek

Homeworld: Unidentified Scum Barge, Scintilla Orbit, Calixis Sector

Gender: Male

Age: 22

Occupation: Criminal

Association: Various Scintilla underworld gangs

Wanted by Scintillan Arbites for several dozen petty crimes

Appearance: Skinny, malnourished build and features; pale blue skin from void exposure; copper hair; black eyes; lost his right pinky finger in a firefight with Arbites officials

History: Jericus Erek was born to lower class parents aboard an unidentified and since destroyed scum barge that once resided in orbit over Scintilla. His parents were evidently killed during a dispute with a Rogue Trader not long after. Erek was raised by the petty criminal Mikaelus "Black Mike" Silias, most well known for his pickpocketing skills and frequent escapes from Arbites authorities. Silias disappeared shortly after Erek's 15th birthday, leaving the boy on his own.

From that point on, Erek used the skills taught to him by Silias to survive in the underworld of Hive Tarsus. Numerous petty crimes can be traced to him, though in all cases he has avoided arrest and imprisonment by an overtaxed Arbites (see Document 4262, "Heretic Movements of Scintilla"). Erek currently lives in Hive Sibellus, where he again survives as a petty criminal. Erek has recently come into contact with the criminal gang known as the 9th District; his criminal contacts could come in handy.

Skills: Erek is skilled at stealth, sleight of hand, and persuasion. His criminal contacts in the underworld of the Calixis Sector also serve him well, and could be made to serve the Emperor.

Recruitment Profile: Is likely to balk at authority, but highly susceptible to promises of material wealth. Avoid confrontational approach; subject could flee, and is skilled at evasion.

_Inquisitor's Notes: He seems skilled, but untrustworthy. Still, we need a stealth expert; I will consider him._

Akadia Renaul

Homeworld: Sinophia, Calixis Sector

Gender: Female

Age: 30

Occupation: Criminal

Association: Various Sinophian gangs

Wanted by Sinophian Arbites for petty crimes, murder of noble Madrigal Lithe

Appearance: Well-built features; ruddy skin; black hair; green eyes; warts on much of her face

History: Akadia Renaul was born to lower class parents on Sinophia, where her parents raised her to one day be a factory worker in one of the planet's shrinking industrial bases. An underworld baron known as Crimson took control of her neighborhood, and press-ganged her family into servitude. Renaul was brought up among criminal company, learning the ways of thieves and killers.

At the young of 24, Renaul came into contact with the noble Madrigal Lithe, a dangerous man with rumors of heresy buzzing around him. Lithe apparently wanted to keep Renaul as a paramour, but Renaul killed him under unknown circumstances. Renaul has since been on the run, leaving a string of petty crime in her wake.

Skills: Renaul is a skilled thief and occasional killer, with strong ties to the underworld of Sinophia

Recruitment Profile: Renaul is wanted; a blanket pardon for her murder of Lithe should serve to interest her

_Inquisitor's Notes: The motivation of clearing her name could work well for us, but it seems that her past could be more trouble than it's worth. I will have to consider her carefully._

Thyrati Empellios

Homeworld: Hive Pylus, Solomon, Calixis Sector (Raised by Ordo Famulous)

Gender: Female

Age: 24

Occupation: Cleric

Association: Adeptus Ministorum, Ordo Famulous (see Document 1845, "The Ordo Famulous")

Appearance: Extremely attractive, noble features; pale skin; golden blonde hair; watery blue eyes; has a large Aquila tattooed on her back

History: Thyrati Empellios is a cleric of Adeptus Ministorum. Raised by the Ordo Famulous after being born to noble parents on Solomon, Empellios joined the Ministorum as soon as they allowed her to join, presumably at the prompting on the mysterious Ordo. Empellios has a mastery of the Imperial Creed unmatched by many senior clerics of the Ministorum, and a faith tempered by service on Malise.

Empellios is currently stationed on the Agri-world of Iocanthos, in the court of the minor warlord Malik Demair (see Document 10247, "Warlords of Iocanthos"). Demair has apparently gained a renewed faith in the God-Emperor, and recent movements suggest that he is expanding his power base on this basis. Intelligence reports that Empellios is largely responsible for this change in demeanor.

Skills: Empellios is a learned scholar of religious matters, and has received training in forbidden lore from the Ordo Famulous. She is also extremely charismatic; she may be what is needed to hold together the group for this particular assignment.

Recruitment Profile: Has a strong respect of authority; merely presenting the Imperial Rosette should be enough to convince her to join.

_Inquisitor's Notes: Loyal, zealous, and well trained; she would do well. Put her down as definite._

Gammith Tai

Homeworld: [REDACTED], Calixis Sector

Gender: Male

Age: 49

Occupation: Formerly [REDACTED]; cleric

Association: [REDACTED]

Appearance: Slender build; dark skin; brown hair; brown eyes; distinctively pierced ears

History: Gammith Tai's early history is classified, but well known to the Inquisitor.

Since the encounter on [REDACTED], Tai has serving as a cleric on the _Emperor's Guidance_, a destroyer of the Battlefleet Calixis. Tai seems to suffer no residual effects of the [REDACTED], and so is an ideal candidate for service.

Skills: Tai is exceptionally strong, and a skilled fighter; in addition, his experience with [REDACTED] make him an excellent choice

Recruitment Profile: Tai's [REDACTED] should still be active; using it will ensure loyalty

_Inquisitor's Notes: Tai may be skilled, but he is exceptionally dangerous, no matter what conditioning he has undergone. I think he should remain where he is._

Sigismund XVII

Homeworld: Forge #4, Nylite, Calixis Sector

Gender: Male

Age: 35

Occupation: Tech-priest

Association: Adeptus Mechanicus

Appearance: Brawny, heavily muscled build; ruddy skin; patches of unruly gray hair; green eyes; Mechanicus implants cover about half of his face

History: Sigismund XVII was born on the small forge world of Nylite, a shadow next to the massive lathes of the Calixis Sector. Sigismund was initially earmarked to join the Skitaarii, but at an early age showed a remarkable aptitude for the skills required by the Mechanicus. His destiny was changed, and Sigismund was trained in the ways of the Omnissiah.

Sigismund remains a novice in the eyes of the Machine Cult, but is considered to show great promise by his brethren. Worryingly, however, Sigismund has become fascinated by certain kinds of heretek and xenotech, in particular that of the xenos known as the Eldar. Sigismund has been reprimanded for his interests, but according to reports by his superiors, continues to study forbidden technology. Nonetheless, his potential cannot be ignored.

Skills: Technological skills of the Adeptus Mechanicus; study of xenotech makes him an ideal candidate for fighting xenos

Recruitment Profile: As a member of the Machine Cult, Sigismund is susceptible to offers of knowledge; access to an Inquisitor's library could influence him easily

_Inquisitor's Notes: Sigismund seems like an excellent choice, but his loyalty to the Machine Cult may overcome his loyalty to the Imperium. In addition, his history of heretek could make him a liability._

Wollsey CV

Homeworld: Maccabeus Quintus, Calixis Sector

Gender: Male

Age: 32

Occupation: Tech-priest

Association: Adeptus Mechanicus

Appearance: Stocky, short build; dark skin; dyed black hair; blue eyes; carries a distinct odor of oil

History: Born to the small contingent of Mechanicus servitors on Maccabeus Quintus, Wollsey was raised as a tech-priest from a young age. Largely serving to service the administrative logibanks of the holy world, Wollsey is an expert on logisystems and servitors. Wollsey is respected by the people of his homeworld as something of a holy man, though he insists he merely does his duty.

Wollsey has not distinguished himself other than providing faithful service, despite his limited knowledge of the Imperial Creed. Still, he is loyal to Terra before Mars, making him an excellent candidate for Inquisitorial service.

Skills: Technical skills of the Adeptus Mechanicus; especially skilled with servitors and logisystems

Recruitment Profile: Wollsey is loyal, and should present no troubles for a recruiter

_Inquisitor's Notes: Capable and loyal, but not exceptional. Perhaps not the sort of individual we need._

Stranga Rek

Homeworld: Sillithen, Calixis Sector

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Occupation: Guardswoman

Association: Imperial Guard, 5th Sillithen Rangers

Appearance: Lean, fit build, befitting a soldier of the Imperial Guard; fair skin; brown hair; brown eyes; ears are ripped in a ritual disfigurement common to her homeworld

History: Stranga Rek's homeworld of Sillithen is a feral world in the Calixis Sector, not far from the other feral world of Dusk. Sillithen is a desert planet with few records kept, so little is known of Rek's past before she was conscripted into the Imperial Guard regiment. Sillithen's only tithe is soldiers for the Guard, and Rek was selected along with much of the rest of her tribe.

During a [REDACTED] attack on another feral world, [REDACTED], Rek distinguished herself in combat against the xenos. Rek survived going face to face with the [REDACTED] leading the attack, but much of the rest of her regiment was decimated in the attack. Moves have been made to fold what remains of her unit into another regiment, but an Inquisitorial hold has been placed on that action for the time being.

Skills: Rek is a vicious fighter, and a born survivor; the harsh climate and fierce predators of her homeworld have trained her well

Recruitment Profile: Rek is effectively in an administrative limbo, but reports indicate she is itching to get back to action; merely approaching her should be successful

_Inquisitor's Notes: Rek seems like an excellent choice, and her eagerness speaks well of her. She is a definite choice for the position._

Wrax Tollan

Homeworld: Dusk, Calixis Sector

Gender: Male

Age: 26

Occupation: Guardsman

Association: Imperial Guard, 44th Dusk Warriors

Appearance: Large, muscular build; tan skin; blonde hair; grey eyes; ritual scarification on much of his body

History: Wrax Tollan was born on the feral world of Dusk, where vicious predators and harsh environments make most of the inhabitants into fierce warriors. Tollan is no different; he has trained for warfare since childhood, and has proven to be effective with both primitive and advanced weapons. Before being selected for the Imperial Tithe, Tollan developed an enmity that lasts to this day with the local commander, an Imperial Guard commander by the name of Maran Tolliver.

Tollan has seen combat on several of the Calixis Sector's battlefronts, and was also slated to serve in the Achilus Crusade. Before his unit shipped out, however, a malfunction in their transports Gellar field resulted in demonic incursions. Tollan survived, but much of the rest of his unit was killed. Tollan is currently awaiting reassignment.

Skills: Tollan is a fierce fighter and dangerous combatant, but has serious problems with insubordination

Recruitment Profile: Tollan is currently unassigned; presenting the Rosette to his commander should suffice to recruit him

_Inquisitor's Notes: Tollan is skilled, but his lack of discipline makes him a liability. Keep him out of action; I may yet find a use for him._

Ziapatra Anderos

Homeworld: Volg Hive, Fenksworld, Calixis Sector

Gender: Female

Age: 34

Occupation: Arbitrator

Affiliation: Adeptus Arbites

Appearance: Lean, wiry build; dark skin; brown hair; green eyes; skin is perpetually stained with dirt

History: Born in the dangerous environment Volg Hive on Fenksworld, Ziapatra is a born survivor. Her parents are not recorded, but were believed to be criminals; Ziapatra did not follow their path, and instead joined the Adeptus Arbites at a young age. Volg Hive's Arbites are even tougher than those of other worlds, and Ziapatra did not disappoint.

Her record as an arbitrator shows an effective, if merciless, officer; hundreds of criminals and minor heretics gunned down over the course of her career, and dozens of arrests, usually with the perpetrator having taken wounds. Ziapatra is currently assigned to Volg Hive's upper side, where a corrupt nobility offers her fewer attempts to violently apprehend the criminals she is assigned to.

Skills: Ziapatra is a powerful fighter and a born survivor of hostile environments

Recruitment Profile: Ziapatra is growing bored investigating noble crimes; the offer of direct action should serve to attract her interest

_Inquisitor's Notes: Skilled, but vicious; we may need a softer touch. Still, should we require a zealous enforcer, she will be my first choice_

Lupa Obscras

Homeworld: Cyprian's Gate, Calixis Sector

Gender: Female

Age: 27

Occupation: Arbitrator

Affiliation: Schola Progenum, Adeptus Arbites

Appearance: Athletic build and features; tanned skin; blonde hair; grey eyes; Mechanicus electoo on her arms

History: Lupa Obscras was trained by the Schola Progenium after being born to Arbites officials on Cyprian's Gate. Obscras was given to the Schola for training, where she showed a proclivity for combat and legal matters. After twenty years in the Schola, Obscras was assigned to the Arbites of Hive Sibellus on Scintilla.

Her record during this time is exemplary, with hundreds of arrests and dozens of kills. Obscras also exposed corruption within the Arbites of Hive Sibellus, leading to the arrest and execution of Arbitrator Kylus Montag, who was found to be consorting with the Red Dawn cult (see Document 4262, "Heretic Movements of Scintilla"). Following this, Obscras was reassigned, but continues to provide exemplary service. The only black mark on her record is the escape of Jericus Erek (see subsection A), despite him taking a wound in the firefight.

Skills: Obscras is a skilled fighter and investigator. Her instincts and training mean that she is skilled at recognizing heresy and corruption of many sorts. She has also killed dozens of heretics in conflicts throughout Hive Sibellus, making her something of an expert in such matters

Recruitment Profile: Obscras is a loyal Imperial citizen who responds well to authority; she will likely jump at the call to join this assignment

_Inquisitor's Notes: Obscras is perfect; skilled, loyal, and zealous. Her animosity with Erek could be a problem, however._

Haxtes Morgannen

Homeworld: Hive Calmis, Malfi, Calixis Sector

Gender: Male

Age: 18

Occupation: Adept

Affiliation: Morgannen family, Adeptus Administratum

Appearance: Short, stunted build; tan skin; mousy brown hair; green eyes; often sickly due to a congenital cough

History: Haxtes Morgannen was born to the powerful Morgannen family. While their eldest son, Cirex, became an officer of the Imperial Navy currently serving in Battlefleet Calixis, Haxtes was to be sent to the Imperial Guard. However, Haxtes was cursed with a slight build and a weak constitution, but blessed with a brilliant intellect. Haxtes was instead sent to the Adeptus Administratum.

Not long after becoming an adept of the Administratum, Haxtes discovered that his parents were members of the Malfian cult known as the Bloody Hands (see Document 4782, "Heretic Movements of Malfi"). Morgannen turned his parents over the Arbites, but was spared from arrest because of his earnestness. Morgannen is still a member of the Administratum, but is under close watch until it can be confirmed that he is free of heresy.

Skills: Morgannen has extensive connections among the elite of Malfi and the Calixis Sector, as well as an impressive intellect and education

Recruitment Profile: Morgannen is currently under close scrutiny by the Arbites; lifting this attention should be enough to bring him to the fold

_Inquisitor's Notes: Morgannen is an excellent choice; brilliant and skilled, with something to prove. He's exactly what we need._

***Highly Classified***

***Inquisition Eyes Only***

Zuriel [REDACTED]

Homeworld: [REDACTED], Calixis Sector

Gender: Male

Age: 35

Occupation: [REDACTED]

Affiliation: [REDACTED]

Appearance: Fit, athletic build; dark skin; dyed blue hair; blue eyes; fingers shake in high pressure situations

History: Zuriel [REDACTED] was born on [REDACTED] to an death cult overseen by the Officio Assassinorum. Zuriel has yet to see any field experience, as his training was completed only recently. His skills in simulation, however, have proven beyond almost all others from his cult.

Inquisitor, the rest of Zuriel's history is far too classified for my lowly eyes.

Recruitment Profile: Zuriel has been trained to serve the Inquisition; requesting his services should suffice

_Inquisitor's Notes: Zuriel is dangerous, and the Assassinorum is a wild card. Keep him on the back burner for now._

***End Classified Section***

Regia Kollegros

Homeworld: Gunmetal City, Scintilla, Calixis Sector

Gender: Female

Age: 35

Occupation: Assassin

Affiliation: Various Gunmetal City gangs (see Document 6757, "Gangs of Gunmetal City")

Appearance: Lanky, unassuming build and features; ruddy skin; grey hair; green eyes

History: Regia Kollegros was born to noble parents in the realtively new hive of Gunmetal City on Scintilla. Her parents fell from grace, however, after a deal with a Rogue Trader went bad, and they were cast down to the undercity. They were killed shortly thereafter in a dispute with a criminal gang, and Kollegros raised herself on the streets.

At some point, Kollegros encountered noted underworld assassin Simon Tayleian, who apparently acted as a surrogate father. Kollegros followed in his footsteps, becoming a skilled assassin and killer for hire. She has since become highly in demand, as her unassuming appearance makes her an unlikely assassin.

Skills: Kollegros is skilled at stealth operations and an excellent shooter and killer

Recruitment Profile: Kollegros is desperate for work, despite her reputation; wealth should serve as an excellent motivator

_Inquisitor's Notes: Kollegros may be a novice, but the criminal is far more predictable than the zealot. She will do as our assassin._

Garvel "The Mongrel" Venden

Homeworld: The _Imperial Retribution_, Battlefleet Calixis, Calixis Sector

Gender: Male

Age: 24

Occupation: Sanctioned psyker

Affiliation: Collegium Psykana, Battlefleet Calixis

Appearance: Skeletal build and features; milky white skin; auburn hair; violet eyes; empty eye sockets typically covered by a blue rag

History: Garvel Venden was born aboard the _Imperial Retribution_, a _Devastator_-class warship within the Battlefleet Calixis. On his sixth birthday, his psychic potential was discovered, and he boarded a black ship to Terra. He survived the process, and emerged a competent, if not exceptional, psyker.

Venden currently serves as a psyker aboard the _Imperial Retribution_, where he has served his duty his little distinction. He earned his nickname when he fought against the Orks of the space hulk _Cromulent_; his ship was boarded, and he single-handedly fought off the warlord known as the Mongrel. Since then, Venden has not distinguished himself, though he has not caused any problems.

Skills: Venden is a competent enough fighter and psyker, but has had trouble with discipline in the past; still, a reliable psyker is an excellent resource

Recruitment Profile: Venden is eager to distinguish himself, but the relatively calm Calixis Sector fleet has not given him an opportunity to do so; the chance at glory should be enough to convince him

_Inquisitor's Notes:_ _A reliable psyker? He may be just what we need, then. Predictability with the warp is much needed._

Lyra Talor

Homeworld: Hive Sibellus, Scintilla, Calixis Sector

Gender: Female

Age: 16

Occupation: Sanctioned psyker

Affiliation: Collegium Psykana

Appearance: Scrawny, malnourished build; tan skin; mousy brown hair; grey eyes; psykana electoo on face

History: Lyra Talor was born in the Underhive of Hive Sibellus on Scintilla. As a factory dreg, she was destined for a life of menial labor. When the Black Ships came to Scintilla, however, they discovered her psychic potential, and Talor was taken to Terra at the age of fifteen. Just days after leaving, her entire neighborhood was murdered by the Red Dawn cult in a sacrificial ritual; the only other known survivor is the Rogue Trader known as the Quiet Lord (see Document 6710, Subsection GH, "Rogue Traders of the Koronus Expanse").

Talor was found to have the skills and fortitude required of a sanctioned psyker, and was released to the Inquisition. Talor now serves in the retinue of Inquisitor Bliar Kavven, but has not seen any action. Kavven may be loathe to release a servant with her potential, but has not found any use for her as of yet.

Skills: Talor is a highly skilled psyker, and well trained in knowledge of the Warp

Recruitment Profile: Detaching Talor from Inquisitor Kavven's retinue will be difficult, but our intelligence indicates that her potential far outstrips the uses that Kavven has found for her

_Inquisitor's Notes: Talos seems skilled, but Kavven is a pain to deal with. We will rely on another psyker for now._

Mae Berengias

Homeworld: St. Drusus's Shrine, Calixis Sector

Gender: Female

Age: 29

Occupation: Sister of Battle

Affiliation: Adeptus Sororitas

Appearance: Thick, powerful build; dark skin; black hair; blue eyes; devotional scar across her left cheek

History: Mae Berengias was born to pilgrims on the Shrine World of St. Drusus in the Calixis Sector. Berengias was given up to the priests of that world to be raised, and was seen as a blessed child by her parents. Berengias was raised by the Adeptus Sororitas as one of the Sisters of Battle, a role that she excelled in.

While Berengias has not seen any heavy fighting, her service on several of the war worlds of the Calixis Sector has shown her skills. Berengias was almost killed fighting against [REDACTED], but survived. After her service on [REDACTED], she received a scar that she expanded into the devotional scar now on her cheek.

Skills: Berengias is a skilled fighter, moreso than some veterans of the Adeptus Sororitas. In addition, as a Sister of Battle, Berengias is skilled against heretics and rogue psykers

Recruitment Profile: As a proud daughter of the Emperor, Berengias will likely jump at the call to duty

_Inquisitor's Notes: A sister of battle, Adelei? I could use her talents, but I am unsure of her willingness to do what needs to be done._

_Final Inquisitor's Notes: You have done well, Adelei. These are exactly the sorts we need for what is to come. My prophecies are not clear whether they will succeed, but if the Calixis Sector is to survive, they are needed._

_One last thing, before I venture out to begin recruiting; thank you for your faithful service, Adelei. In the coming days, it may be forgotten, but rest assured, you may have saved many of the Emperor's faithful._

_I must take my leave of the Conclave. Tell no one of my mission, Adelei; you are the only one who knows the full details, but the rest of the Conclave would surely make efforts to stop me. It simply cannot be allowed. _

_May the Emperor protect us both._


	2. Jericus

"There he is! Get him!" The Arbitrator's voice echoed across the otherwise empty alleyway. Uttering a curse, Jericus leapt out of his cover and onto the broken access ladder across from him. He climbed as if his life depended on it. It probably did, too.

There were two Arbitrators following him, their faces not visible behind their masks. The lead Arbitrator, who appeared to be a younger man, ran to follow him, while the other one, apparently older and wiser, stayed back and trained his las rifle at Jericus's back. The ladder shook as the younger officer grabbed onto it.

Unfortunately for both of them, Jericus was far too fast. He climbed at breakneck speed, reaching the top of the ladder in record time. It appeared to lead into an access tunnel for one of the higher levels of the hive. He pulled himself in as the older officer, still on the ground, fired a frustrated shot at his feet. Jericus pulled his legs into the tunnel as the las bolt whizzed past.

He took a quick look around, and saw that there was no hatch to pull over the ladder. To his left, the tunnel stretched on into blackness. To his right, the same. Above him was nothing but a tunnel roof. He mentally flipped a coin, then took off down the left tunnel.

He heard the Arbitrator finish ascending the ladder behind him, apparently in time to see him leave. The footsteps behind him increased in speed, and he realized that the young officer was sprinting behind him. There didn't appear to be a way out of the tunnel, either. He kept running, hoping for a way out.

Sure enough, it appeared just one hundred meters down the tunnel. It split into four different tunnels, each in a different direction. He picked one at random and ran, his legs moving like pistons beneath him. He had run for several minutes before he realized his mistake.

The tunnel was a dead end.

He sword and spun on his heel, determined to run the other way, but no luck; he heard the footsteps of the Arbitrator coming down the tunnel. He must have heard his footsteps, or maybe just guessed well. Either way, he was going to be trapped, and soon. He pulled the small pistol at his waist from his holster, and offered a short prayer to the God-Emperor before pushing himself against the wall and pointing his weapon down the tunnel.

It didn't take long before the young trooper came into view. He already had her rifle in her hands, aiming it ahead. Jericus pushed himself closer to the wall, praying that he would not be noticed. He took a deep breath and held it, doing everything in his power to not be noticed.

It didn't work; perhaps the trooper's helmet enhanced his vision, or perhaps there simply wasn't enough space to hide. Either way, the trooper's rifle was aimed directly at his chest, and from the flashlight strapped under the barrel, he was that his pursuer was actually a young woman. About his age, in fact.

Right now, though, that didn't matter. What did matter was the weapon. Jericus dropped his gun and raised his hands over his head.

"Well, missy, ya caught me. What happens now?" Jericus's drawl came out in a confident tone, despite his circumstances. He couldn't see the trooper's face, but he could guess what it looked like from her tone of voice.

"What happens now, scum, is that I arrest you in the name of the God-Emperor and the Adeptus Arbites." She kept her right hand on the trigger as she moved her left hand to a pair of bindings on her belt. Just the opportunity he needed.

With a swift motion, Jericus grabbed the barrel of the trooper's rifle with his left hand while his right hand went for the trigger. The rifle flashed, once, and he felt a sharp pain in his hand, but with a quick twist he pulled the rifle from her hands, and with another motion brought the rifle's stock into the trooper's chin. She fell to the ground on her back, and Jericus switched the rifle's direction around and pointed it at her.

"Well, missy, it looks like they could have trained you a little better. Stay right there." Still aiming at the rifle at her face, Jericus reached down and snatched the binders from the girls belt. "Alright, girl, I ain't gonna hurt you, but I gotta go free. Turn around and lie on your front."

The trooper oblidged, and while he couldn't see her face through the mask, he assumed she was glaring daggers at him the whole time. When she finished moving, he pulled her arms behind her and secured them with the binders. Once she was secure, he pulled her helmet off, revealing a tightly cropped head of red hair. She was indeed glaring at him.

"Sorry, miss. Can't have you calling for help until ah'm long gone." He threw the helmet down the tunnel, followed by her rifle. "I really am sorry, ya know. I hate tussling with the Arbites, but I guess I got sloppy."

"You won't get away, scum." Her face was brimming over with anger. "I have the might of Emperor behind me!"

"Ah'm sure ya do, missy, but right now it looks like he favors me." Jericus stepped away to retrieve his own weapon. When he looked at his right hand while he reached for it, he noticed the burned stump where his pinky finer had been.

"Would ya look at that! Ya tagged me good. Better than any other Arbitrator." He chuckled to himself; it hadn't hurt very much. The blast must have severed his nerves before he could feel it. "I have to be off now, missy, before your partner arrives. Good luck to you."

In response, she tried to spit at him, though it didn't reach far enough and didn't quite manage to reach his feet.

"Defiant, huh? That's good, that's good." As he turned to leave, he spared one last look at the trooper. "And always remember, it was Jericus Erek who got away from ya." With one last mocking laugh, he took off down the tunnel as the Arbitrator began yelling at him.

***Six Months Later***

"Jericus Erek?"

Hearing the voice inside his home was startling. Especially because he lived alone. In a bad part of town. He bolted out of bed, his pistol already in his hand and pointed at the indistinct figure in the corner of his room.

"Put your weapon down, Jericus. You couldn't harm me if you tried."

Jericus rubbed the sleep from his eyes with one hand and kept his weapon centered with the other.

"Ah'll be the judge of that. What in the Warp are you doing in my house?"

The stranger began to pull something from his coat. In response, Jericus fired, a single bullet flying at the stranger. It seemed to hit him square in the chest, but the stranger didn't even stagger. Instead, he only sighed.

"If you will let me get on with this, Jericus?"

Jericus, too stunned to say anything, simply nodded.

"Very good." The stranger completed his motion, pulling a badge out from his coat. As he looked closer, Jericus saw a shape he didn't recognize; a stylized human skull atop the wings of an Imperial aquila. An official visit of some kind, then.

"I take it you do not recognize this, then?" The stranger shook his head, in a slow gesture filled with unmistakable authority. "It is of no consequence. You have heard of the Ordo Hereticus?"

Jericus gulped. The Ordo Hereticus was well known among the underworld for destroying any whispers of heresy. For this stranger to invoke their name so casually meant something, but Jericus could not put his finger on it. For his part, the stranger did not seem perturbed.

"I will take that as a yes, then. As an agent of the Golden Throne, the Inquisition, and the Ordo Hereticus, I formally deputize you. You are to report immediately to my ship, the _Emperor's Determination_, and remain there until given further instruction." Jericus had no response to that. "Do you understand? Simply nod if you do."

These instructions seemed to shake Jericus from his reverie. "You're an Inquisitor? Here? What in the Emperor's name do you want with me?"

"I can say no more here. It is not safe. I will answer all your questions in time." With a suspicious glance, the Inquisitor began to leave.

"Just one more question, then. Who are you?"

The Inquisitor turned, a grim expression on his face.

"I am Inquisitor Tarus Dart. And we are running out of time."


	3. Lupa

"Arbitrator Obscras. Are you prepared?"

The voice of her commander snapped Lupa out of her reverie. As their armored transport rolled down the dark street of the low level of the hive, one of its tracks snapped some old refuse loudly enough to drown out her reply.

"Trooper Obscras! I asked you, are you prepared?"

"Yes, Judge! I am every ready to battle the enemies of our Emperor!"

Judge Ricarden was a massive wall of a man, taller than any other man Lupa had ever seen or met. And one of the most dedicated, as well. In this case, they had been called upon by the Emperor's servants to uproot and destroy a nest of heretics that had hidden itself deep inside the Hive.

And so more than a dozen arbitrators had traveled down hundreds of levels to do so. Usually, they did not travel so low, to a level mostly inhabited by twisted mutants and degenerates, but an agent of the Ordo Hereticus had declared this mission necessary, and the arbitrators had followed.

Judge Ricarden would lead them, the first in and almost certainly the last out. According to some rumors, he was being considered for a position in the Inquisition, though no one had been able to determine the accuracy of such rumors. Lupa's only job was to follow his orders and kill those who would defile the Imperium.

Ricarden repeated his question to the remaining troopers, one by one. They were mostly seasoned men, and Lupa noticed with a certain consternation that she was the only woman among them. Then again, it was no matter, so long as they fought well. As the Judge finished his round, the transport began to slow and then rumbled to a stop, its massive bulk blocking an entire street.

"Troopers! We will flush the heretics from their hideout. Their only escape shall be blocked by our vehicle, and we will slay any who defy us! I ask you again, are you prepared?"

The assembled troopers roared, a savagely loud noise inside the cramped transport.

"Excellent! Now let us slay these heretics in the name of the Emperor!"

The transport's ramp slammed down into the street with a massive crash. For a moment, there was silence. Then a scream went up from the building they faced, a crumbling edifice that would have once been a noble's manor, but was now derelict. The scream, too, was not that of a terrified man, but something different. Something unnatural. Something unsettling. And it did not end.

It affected the troopers. Judge Ricarden stumbled, almost falling out of the vehicle. A few clapped their hands to their helmets in a failed attempt to stop the noise. One of them, a newer trooper that Lupa did not recognize, dropped his weapon and bolted, trying to scramble through their own transport, offering a scream of his own.

Lupa, on the other hand, had the opposite reaction. With a battle cry of her own, though one that could hardly match the keening sound from the building, she charged, reaching the building's entrance in record time. Her reaction, too, seemed to rally the troopers who had not fled, including the Judge. As they began to follow, she brought an armored foot to the building's door, knocking the rusted structure down with ease.

Apparently the inhabitants of the building had not expected her to recover so quickly. Two cultists, ugly wretches wearing tattered robes in the same crimson color as a priest of the Imperial Creed, were caught by the door falling and pinned. As they scrambled to escape, Lupa raised her rifle and fired twice. The mock priests stopped struggling.

The others had still not arrived when more of the cultists began pouring out, almost out of nowhere. Lupa fired more times than she could count, and the cultists dropped, their clothing offering no protection from her weapon. It felt like hours before she was done, but it must have been only moments; Judge Ricarden arrived behind her as the last of the cultists that had tried to rush her fell to the ground.

"I am impressed, Trooper Obscras." Ricarden took a moment to survey the damage, apparently having regained his composure during her battle. "I have rarely seen such effective tactics." The large man was panting, apparently having tired himself out running to the door.

"Thank you, sir. But I am worried about that scream. What could it be?"

The Judge took a look around before speaking. "Probably a mutant. Or perhaps these cultists are consorting with some sort of xeno."

Lupa nodded, but was somewhat unconvinced. Getting a xeno into the hive would be difficult, though not impossible. She doubted a mutant of any sort would have that sort of ability, but the Judge was more experienced. Perhaps he was correct.

As the rest of the troopers arrived, they moved swiftly through the building, sweeping room after room. Most of the cultists fought to the death, though a few surrendered, perhaps hoping to find mercy in the Imperial courts. A losing proposition, Lupa thought, but perhaps better than certain death.

As they reached the top floor, there was another noise, this time less of a scream and more of a scratching noise. Still insidious, but it had less of an effect on the assembled arbitrators. Still, they approached the floor with even more caution than usual.

They opened the door at the top of the stairs, with Ricarden in the lead and Luba behind him. As the door opened, the scream came again, but louder and more powerful. Ricarden came to a stop, and did not live to regret his mistake.

A massive claw, covered in blue scales and feathers, came out of the darkness and crushed him where he stood. He screamed himself, but the claw squeezed and he had no more air in his lungs to scream with. As the life flickered out of him, the creature screamed once more, a noise that seemed to echo inside Lupa's mind.

Unlike her superior, she did not freeze. Instead, as a second claw came from the darkness to grasp at her, she rolled out of the way, the claw making a gash in the floor where she had stood. She noticed some of the other troopers running down the stairs, hoping to avoid Ricarden's fate. "You cowards!" she yelled at them as they fled.

The creature had no such cowardice. The talon dropped Ricarden's body and reached after them, as yet another claw followed it. Two more troopers were crushed as the second claw reached at Lupa again. This time, rather than dodging, she pulled her weapon up and fired.

The claw recoiled, and another keening wail came from the darkness, this time out of pain and surprise. As the flash receded, she caught full sight of the creature, a beaked creature with oddly insectoid limbs, and a mix of features from many different creatures. As the scream faded, Lupa felt a pressure in her mind, and then began to hear something speak, seemingly inside her mind.

_You are not like the others_

"No, beast. I am better." She fired into the darkness, where she had seen the creature's body, and was rewarded by another scream.

_Pathetic human There is nothing you can do I will kill you and then I will take this city as my throne_ As the creature spoke, it reached out with its uninjured hands in order to grab her, but she was too quick. As she dodged, she fired again, and again hit the creature's body.

_ENOUGH_ The creature's yell this time was enough to stun her. As she attempted to get her bearings, one of its hands reached her and pulled her in close. A light came from the creature's eyes now, enough to see by.

_You have not stopped me I will rise above this city and take it in the name of my lord Tzeentch_

"You will NOT!" Lupa roared. With an effort of strength far beyond her normal means, she managed to push the creature's claw apart and grabbed one of the spare power pack from the belt. As the creature dropped her, too surprised to regain control, she threw the pack into the beast's maw and fired one last shot from her now freed rifle.

The explosion was deafening.

The monster disintegrated, its head disappearing first. The explosion blew Lupa back into one of the walls, hard enough to knock her out cold. The last thing she saw before blacking out was the beast's headless body stumbling around, an odd blue mist coming from its wounds.

LATER

The replacement for Judge Ricarden was a much smaller man, a native of Scintilla named Comorath. Comorath was smaller, but no less intimidating, than Ricarden had been, a fact that Lupa noted during the long interrogation.

"So then this creature had you in its grasp, but you escaped?"

"Yes, sir. Just barely." Lupa sighed on the inside. It was the third or fourth time she had been asked the same questions, to make sure her story matched up with what had happened. Comorath was a hard man to read; she could not tell if she was making any progress with him at all.

Comorath paused for a moment, a look on his face that Lupa had not yet seen. It seemed quizzical, almost surprised.

"Today is your lucky day, Obscras. You no longer have to speak with me."

"Sir?"

The Judge stood up from the seat at the small table they had both sat up.

"An agent of the Emperor's Inquisition wishes to speak with you. You will no longer have to face my interrogation." He turned to leave. "Be thankful." he added, before stepping out of the room.

A few moments after he left, another man entered. He was of medium build, with a voluminous cloak and trappings of the Imperial Creed upon his person. His face was nondescript, average in appearance in almost every way, his expression a mask of neutrality.

"Arbitrator Obscras, yes? I am Inquisitor Tarus Dart, of the Ordo Hereticus."

Lupa was shocked. She had never before met an agent of the Inquisition; it was an honor few of the Emperor's average servants would ever receive. She nodded at his question, as he took Comorath's seat.

"What you faced deep in the Hive was a daemon, a creature summoned from the Warp by those cultists to destroy the city. What you managed to do was incredible, to say the least."

Lupa gasped. A daemon? She had never imagined that she could face such a creature, never mind destroy it.

"I understand your shock. I am quite impressed, myself. I have faced such creatures before, but I have had far more experience. For someone so young to do so well is remarkable, if not miraculous. It seems the Emperor was watching you today."

"But, sir, what do you have to do with this?"

The Inquisitor smiled, an oddly joyful expression to see on his face.

"Quite simply, Arbitrator, I need your help. In three months time, I will return to Hive Sibellus. At that time, you will come to my ship, the _Emperor's Determination_."

"My help with what, sir?"

The Inquisitor's smile vanished, replaced with the same neutral expression as before.

"That, I cannot say. But you must be ready, Arbitrator. It will challenge you in ways you have not been challenged before."

And with that, the Inquisitor left, his coat trailing behind him. Comorath came back in just moments after he left.

"You are free to go, Arbitrator. And may the Emperor protect you."

Lupa gulped. She was going to need all the protection she could get.


	4. Regia

"Regia Kollegros. The famed Butcher of Steeltown." The man speaking was an ugly little toad. Probably a mutant of some kind; they were unfortunately common on this level of the city. His teeth were pointed, and his pupils were like those of a cat.

"That's my name, Sek. If you use it too much, you might wear it out." Regia was hanging upside down, her legs tied to an exposed girder that made up the building's structure. Her arms were tied loosely behind her back, though apparently secure enough to keep Sek satisfied.

"You have the mouth your reputation suggests, too. But you picked the wrong target today." Sek smiled, exposing all of his teeth. He probably thought it was threatening, but Regia thought it looked silly.

"If you say so, Sek. Any chance you could let me down? All the blood is rushing to my head, and I could use a nap. After I finish with you, of course."

Sek's eyes flashed angrily, and Regia could see him restraining himself. A little more needling, and she'd have just the opening she needed.

"Boss, you want some help with her?" This time it was Sek's bodyguard, a massive man with bulging muscles. Regia filed him away as a potential threat, but he didn't seem bright enough to worry about immediately.

"No, I'll handle this. Now, where were we when I caught you?" Sek drew a long knife from his coat and held it to her throat. "Just think of the boost to my reputation! Me, Sek Talen, the man who killed the scourge of the underworld! The followers will flock to me."

"If you say so, ugly. I don't know why anyone would follow a mug like that, though. Do they not have mirrors down here, or what?"

"Enough!" Sek was getting angrier and angrier. Just what she needed. "Still your tongue before I cut it out, wench!"

"Ooh, that's a fancy word! Did you learn that from your buddy there? It looks like he has you beat in the brains department. Maybe he should be running the show."

"I said enough!" Sek reached for her mouth in an effort to grab her tongue, but was in no way expecting her reaction. With a quick snap, she bit his hand between the thumb and index finger, drawing blood and causing him to drop the knife.

As it started to fall, Regia jerked her head forward, faster than anyone could react. She caught the handle of the knife in her teeth, then flipped it upward. It whistled through the air and severed the rope holding her up, causing her to fall to the ground. Rather than landing on her head, however, she did a cartwheel in the air and landed on her legs. Now free of gravity, she quickly unbound her hands and caught the knife as it fell to the ground, all in the span of a few seconds.

Sek was caught completely unprepared. Still grasping his hand, he stumbled backwards onto his tailbone, as the assassin landed perfectly in front of him. His bodyguard was quicker than she gave him credit for; as she landed, she saw he had managed to draw his weapon and aim it at her. With another lightning quick motion, however, she had thrown the knife again. This time, it landed between the bodyguard's eyes and stayed there.

"Now, Sek, what was that about cutting out tongues?" Regia shook off the last of the rope still hanging onto her legs, then took a stride toward the wounded crime boss.

"Wait- wait a minute, now, we can work this out! I can pay you!" Sek's voice shook as he scrambled backward on his arms in a futile attempt to distance himself from the assassin. Regia noticed him trying to reach inside his coat, presumably for another weapon.

"It's too late for that, Sek. It was too late for that the minute your thugs knocked me out. By the Warp, it was over the second I said yes to the contract. You just didn't know it yet."

"No, it's over now!" Apparently the fear was an act; Sek pulled a small laspistol from his coat and pointed it at her head. Regia simply laughed, and this time, the fear on Sek's face was more genuine.

"Let me tell you something, Sek. You've heard all the stories about Steeltown, right? Twelve enforcers for the 9th District dead, in less than twenty minutes. Every single one of them had more weapons on his person than you could fit on a battalion of guardsmen. And I still beat him." Regia's smile widened as Sek's hands began to shake. "Now what makes you think that a simple little pistol is going to stop me?"

Sek fired, but his shaking hands caused the shot to blow past her left ear. With a deft step, Regia moved closer, and then disarmed the man with a quick twist of his wrist. As the gun began to fall, she grabbed it as easily as she had taken the knife earlier and held it to his head.

"I would apologize for this, Sek, but it would be insincere. So I'm just going to say this: I hope the Emperor is more merciful than I am." She squeezed the trigger, and Sek's body slumped to the floor, his grotesque eyes staring blankly at the wall. Regia took a quick look around, found the door, and strode out as casual as could be.

LATER

"Good news, Simon!"

As Regia came home to the dwelling she shared with her adoptive father and mentor, she noticed something amiss. The door was ajar, something Simon would never allow, and she saw a silhouette in the window. Taller and thinner than Simon.

She pulled the gun she had taken from Sek. She didn't like using the unfamiliar weapon, but it was what she had on her, so it would do. She pushed the door open, as silently as possible, the gun held in front of her. She rounded the corner, and saw an unexpected sight.

Simon was sitting at a table, facing the man she had seen in silhouette. He wore a billowing cloak, its folds covered with trappings of faith. He turned around, having somehow heard her, and she saw an incredibly nondescript face, its expression completely neutral.

"Regia. Glad you could join us. How's Sek?" Simon's voice was reassuring, as always.

"I...don't know that we should talk in front of a stranger, sir." Regia's voice was even, but she kept a hand on her gun, just in case.

"Nonsense, girl, this is an old friend. Now, how is Sek?"

"He's dead, sir. He never saw it coming." The stranger stepped aside, making a way for Regia to take a seat at the table with Simon.

"Please, Miss Kollegros, take a seat. We have business to discuss." Unlike his face, the man's voice was distinctive; strong and filled with conviction. It was absolutely in command, too. The same kind of voice that Simon had used when training her. She took a seat without complaint.

"Regia, this is my old friend, Tarus Dart of the Ordo Hereitcus of His Majesty's Inquisition." The stranger nodded, and Regia went weak in the knees.

The Inquisition was rarely spoken of in the lower levels of Gunmetal City, for fear that it would somehow attract their attention. Still, she had heard of them; the fearless fighters of the alien and the heretic. Even a whiff of heresy could bring down their wrath, and they spared no one. Why would this man want to speak with her? And why did he know Simon?

"I know you have many questions, but be silent for now." Regia nodded at the command. "Good. I have need of an assassin, and an apprentice of Simon is sure to be of great skill."

"But for what, sir?" She unconsciously found herself using the same honorific she used for Simon. She also failed to notice this.

"I cannot tell you that now. Even here is not safe from my enemies." He took a suspicious glance around, then looked at her and smiled. "I will return soon. When I do so, you must be ready."

"But, sir, I have to know more! There are things I have to do, that I have to know-"

The Inquisitor's glare could have stopped a daemon in its tracks.

"Miss Kollegros, I do not have time for your petty concerns. My responsibility is to this Sector, and the entire Imperium. I have need of your assistance, and you will assist me. It is that simple."

Regia wanted to protest, but Simon put a hand on her arm, silent admonishment in his eyes. She fell silent instead, though she glared at the Inquisitor.

He smirked, the sort of grin one gets when remembering their younger days.

"I should return in two months. Be prepared." As he went to leave, he made one last turn toward Simon. "And it was good to see you again, old friend." With the final remark, he left.

Regia was silent for a moment, but the silence was too uncomfortable to maintain for long.

"You know an Inquisitor? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you prepare me for something like this? And how can you let him walk all over me like that?"

Simon's expression was rueful.

"Tarus is an old friend of mine, from before I ever knew you. He did always have a flair for the dramatic, though, despite his seriousness." Simon smiled, lost in reminiscence for a moment. "If he needs your help, it must be important. You will assist him."

"But sir!"

"No buts, Regia. He is an Inquisitor, the highest servant of the Inquisition. If he needs your help, you are to drop everything and do it."

Regia sighed in resignation. She was clearly not going to win this argument. She never did against Simon.

"So what do you think he wants?"

"My dear, I have no idea."


End file.
